Pain Through Past
by Firey2AngeL
Summary: Ever wondered why Anna is always being so bossy and demanding? When Yoh finds out the truth behind Anna’s personality by a spirit, how will he react? Will he be able to save her? Or will he be too late? pairing:(YohxAnna)


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, so no need to get jealous.

Summary- Ever wondered why Anna is always being so bossy and demanding? When Yoh finds out the truth behind Anna's personality by a spirit, how will he react? Will he be able to save her? Or will he be too late? pairing: (YohxAnna)

Chapter 1: Tragic Memories

"Yoh, you better get the groceries done before dinner!" Anna yelled at him while he was lazily on the floor listening to the music.

"Awww, but-" Yoh complained.

"Now!" Anna hissed.

"H-hai..." He went to the door and...

"Hurry up! You only have less than 30 minutes to be back." Yoh was startled by Anna's anger and began to run to the grocery store. He got there in 7 minutes and then reached for the shopping list, which was suppose to be in his pocket, but it wasn't there!

"Hmm... it has to be here. Anna gave the shopping list to me and I placed it in my pocket like always...hmm..." Yoh whispered, with his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Oh yeah! I ran out the door without asking for the list. And wait! Why do I need to go shopping? Anna was already making dinner and I already bought a lot of food from yesterday..." Yoh thought.

(Flashback)

"Annaaa. Why do I have to carry this much stuff?" complained a very tired Yoh.

"'Cause then you won't need to shop for tomorrow then. Or would you like to?" Anna asked.

"Umm... no of course, but you can at least help me carry these groceries. They must weight at least a hundred pounds!" Yoh whined.

"Stop your whining now, this instant! If you can't even carry all our groceries, then how will you be able to compete in the Shaman Tournament. You won't even stand a chanc-"

"Well I'm tire and I've been training for the past 24 hours. I need my slee-

"How dare you interrupt me! That earned you another 5 hours of training. Maybe now you'll learn to obey me."

"Whatttt!" (sigh) "Let's at least hope that I'll be alive before the tournament..."

"Hey! I heard that! You just earned yourself another hour of training!"

"Wait. Tha-"

"Another two hours... I don't think you'll want to continue talking. Now, would you?"

gulp

"If you keep on listening to me today, maybe you won't have to do anymore training for tomorrow... maybe." With this, Anna began to walk towards their home.

(End of Flashback)

"Ahhh! I did bought the a lot of food!" Yoh thought. He began to run home, a little frustrated.

When Yoh finally got home...

"I guess you realized that I didn't give you the list." Anna said.

"What! Yesterday I bought a lot of food. I don't think we need more-

"Your right." Anna said simply. "I just thought you need to exercise mor-"

"Exercising is like training. Can't I just go to the graveyard and be with the spirits?"

"Fine! But you better be back in an hour," Anna roared.

Yoh smiled. "Thanks Anna." He began to walk toward outside and to the graveyard. Once he was out of sight...

"Yoh..." Anna whispered.

(In the graveyard)

"(sigh) Why does Anna have to always be like this?" Yoh whispered.

"Hi there," said a smooth and calming voice.

Yoh looked up. He saw a very pretty lady ghost, standing right next to him. She had the same color hair as Anna did, but had light blue eyes. "Oh, hi!"

"I heard what you said. Is this Anna girl your fiancé or something?"

Yoh blushed. His cheeks were now light pink. "Yes, but it was an arranged marriage."

"Oh. I see, but you seem to care about her a lot. Do you love her?"

"I'm not sure, but I do care for her a lot, and I wish that I know why she acts so bossy. When we were four, we were best friends and she was really caring and nice. I know that she still is..."

"That's interesting. I've been watching you and the girl that you're with when you're here. I've seen how she act, but deep inside her eyes, I see a warm, cozy, and a loving person. I'm not trying to harm you or your fiancé, but I used my spiritual powers to find out the reason why your fiancé acts the way she is. My powers told me that it was because of her past." the ghost stopped, and showed empathy in her eyes.

"Oh. So you were curious?" Yoh asked.

"Yes. And I saw through her past and now-" the ghost began to form tears in her eyes. "I know why she hides her true self."

"Can you please tell me her past? I need to know. Maybe I can help her," Yoh pleaded.

The ghost nodded. "Of course I need to tell you about her past. I know that you're the only one who can help her-"

"Wait. What do you mean by, _I'm the only one that can help her_?" Yoh asked.

"You'll find out soon." The ghost stared into Yoh's eyes. "This is the story of your fiance's past." (a/n: To be nice to you all, I won't stop here. xD)

Yoh nodded his head, giving the sign of being ready to hear the story.

"Okay. It's a really long story, but I'll make it really short; when Anna was 5, her father died because of a disease and her mother pause couldn't live on anymore. She was devastated and didn't think she could live on without her husband. A month later, she decided to commit suicide. She took a knife and cut herself with it. Her blood drifted away from her body and into the floor. By the time anyone realized what Anna's mother was doing, she was dead because of the loss of blood. The polices had evidence that Anna's mother really did suicide because she left a note. Anna's relatives paid the polices to keep their mouth shut. However, Anna heard her relatives talking about her mother's suicide and became angry. She lost her dad... and now she lost her mom. By that time, Anna was a smart girl. She knew a lot of words... including the word suicide... That's the end of the story,"

"That's a-a really sad story. Her mother was so selfish, only thinking about herself. She didn't even think about how Anna might felt about losing her father, and about losing her mother!" Yoh cried.

The ghost started to cry, and tears started to form. "Yes, she was a terrible mother," the ghost whispered.

Yoh looked back to the ghost, "What do you think I should do to help her?"

"That's what _you_ need to figure out," the ghost whispered, clearly. Yoh saw that the ghost started to fade. "Bye now, and good luck..."

Yoh nodded and ran back home. He realized that he had spent a long time in the graveyard and that Anna would be really furious at him. However, he didn't really care because he was actually thinking what he should do to help Anna. The ghost did say that he was the only one that could help her.

(Back at home)

Anna was cooking, but at the same time, she was daydreaming.

(Flashback)

"I can't believe my younger sister committed suicide. Didn't she even think how her daughter might feel about losing a father and a mother. I'm so ashamed by my sister's action. We can't tell this to Anna. Even if I don't like lying, it's only for the best. Anna can't know the truth. sigh I guess I should just tell her that her mother also caught a disease and the doctors are suspecting that she probably got it from her husband," a brown haired lady said.

"That's a good idea, but I don't really like the lying part," a teenage girl said.

"Sweetie, I know. But you know it's the only best thing that we could do now,"

"Yeah, but koibito, lying is what makes up everything." a teenage boy said.

(pause)

After the pause, a small laughter was heard, but deep into the laugh, sadness and sorrow was also heard. Behind the doors, someone heard everything. This someone was a girl who looked about 5-years-old.

(End of Flashback)

"Mom..." Anna whispered sorrowfully. Tears were forming in her eyes. Slowly, they were falling.

**Poem**

_Dedicated to this chapter_

**Revenge:**

My life is nothing

But death

Everywhere I go

I just can't forget about you

In the good old times

Everything was joyous

We had each other

Until the day came

It ripped and torn us apart

The days of heaven were gone

The devils took everything

And now I'm crying

Crying for the heaven to _be_ back

Crying for the things that _had_ happen

Crying for the life that _I_ had

_And crying for revenge_

(Author Notes)

Hope you enjoyed my story! Please review. And of course, all the poems will be by me. You can review and tell me something about my chapter/ask me a question that has something to do with this chapter. I promise that I'll answer all your questions. Sorry, If I made any grammar mistakes and sentences that you may not get. If you don't get something, ask (if you want to).


End file.
